1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracelet, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a multiple remote control capable bracelet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote control is not a new idea in modern society. In fact, most people have several remote controls for different objects. The problem is with convenience and size. Multiple remote controls and their bulky shape prevent a user from quickly operating a variety of devices.
An example of a vehicle control system is Duckworth, U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,529. However this is strictly limited to automobiles.
Additionally, another example of the prior art is Alexander, U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,436. This deals with the actual unlocking of the door and does not open a variety of other items.